Teemo/rozwój
Teemo to legenda wśród swych braci i sióstr w Bandle City. Jak na Yordla jest z nim coś nie w porządku. Chociaż lubi towarzystwo pobratymców, upiera się na wyruszanie w samotne misje w celu obrony Bandle City. Pomimo dość pogodnej osobowości, coś w umyśle Teemo wyłącza się na czas walki, tak że istnienia zabite w trakcie patroli nie obciążają jego sumienia. Nawet kiedy był młodym rekrutem, przerażał instruktorów i kolegów tym, że w momencie rozpoczęcia ćwiczeń bojowych zmieniał się z czarującego i miłego w niesamowicie poważnego Yordla. Jego przełożeni zasugerowali mu przystąpienie do zwiadowców statku matki, jednej z najbardziej zasłużonych jednostek specjalnych Bandle City, stawianej na równi z komandosami Meglinga. Chociaż większość Yordlów nie radzi sobie z finezyjnym wykonywaniem samotnych misji, Teemo jest ich mistrzem. Jego sukcesy w bronieniu Bandle City przed infiltratorami czynią z niego jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych żyjących Yordlów, chociaż nie da się tego po nim poznać, pijąc z nim miód w jego ulubionej karczmie. Bandle City wybrało Teemo jako pierwszego bohatera miasta w League, a ten od razu poczuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Jego ulubiona broń, dmuchawka, wykorzystuje rzadką truciznę ajunta, którą Yordl osobiście pozyskuje w dżunglach Kumungu. Aby lepiej znosić długie okresy samotności, Teemo zaprzyjaźnił się z , koleżanką z League i oddziałów specjalnych Bandle City. Przyniosło to korzyści obu Yordlom, choć media z Valoran spekulują, że ich relacje nabierają romantycznego zabarwienia. Tak czy siak, Teemo ma wielu fanów w League of Legends i jest maluchem, którego przeciwnicy nauczyli się obawiać. Rozwój Teemo OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Teemo Teemo ReconSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Zwiadowcy Teemo Teemo BadgerSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Borsuka Teemo Teemo_CottontailSkin_old2.jpg|Pierwszy portret Króliczka Teemo Teemo HappyElfSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Świątecznego Elfa Teemo Teemo_Render_old.png|Dawny model Teemo Teemo Panda concept.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Teemo Pandy Teemo Omega Squad 1.jpg|Zapowiedź Teemo z Oddziałów Specjalnych 1 Teemo Omega Squad 2.jpg|Zapowiedź Teemo z Oddziałów Specjalnych 2 Teemo Omega Squad 3.jpg|Zapowiedź Teemo z Oddziałów Specjalnych 3 Teemo Omega Squad icon.jpg|Ikona Teemo z Oddziałów Specjalnych Teemo Omega Squad model 1.png|Model Teemo z Oddziałów Specjalnych 1 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Teemo Omega Squad model 2.png|Model Teemo z Oddziałów Specjalnych 2 (w wykonaniu Cody'ego Bunta) Devil_Teemo_ingame.jpg|Diabełek Teemo jako główny boss w specjalnym trybie rozgrywki "Boty Zagłady" Halloween_2016_teaser.gif|Zapowiedź halloweenowych skórek 2016 Halloween_2016_teaser_2.gif|Zapowiedź halloweenowych skórek 2016 Doom_Bots_background.png|Zapowiedź Botów Zagłady na Halloween 2016 FGM_Doom_Bots.jpg|Zapowiedź Botów Zagłady na Halloween 2016 LoL_Facebook_Icon_23.png|Naklejka dostępna w portalu facebook.com Narodziny zła Można go kochać lub nienawidzić, ale jeśli go kochasz, to coś z tobą nie tak. to samo zło.Narodziny zła: Teemo Rozmawiamy z '''Jeffem Jewem' (producent), Coltem Hallamem (starszy designer) oraz Brandonem Beckiem (prezes) o historii powstania największego potwora w League. Mówiąc wprost ̶ próbujemy się dowiedzieć za jakie grzechy nas to spotkało.'' Koszmarne korzenie Teemo W głowie jakiego sadysty zrodził się Teemo? BRANDON BECK: Początki Teemo giną w mrokach niepamięci. To był istny dziki zachód, braliśmy pomysły skąd się tylko dało. Uniwersum League dopiero się rodziło. Yordlowie powstali w oparciu o Teemo i stali się niespodziewanym źródłem bohaterów, takich jak . Można powiedzieć, że to wszystko zasługa Teemo. JEFF JEW: Chcieliśmy mieć zróżnicowaną pulę bohaterów, od przerażająco złych do małych słodziaków. Zawsze lubiłem moogle, ewoki i tym podobne stworki, więc chciałem stworzyć małego, ale potężnego bohatera, który mógłby stanowić inspirację dla graczy. Po stworzeniu Teemo i Amumu zaczęliśmy wprowadzać do gry kolejne niepozorne postacie, takie jak czy . Tchnęli oni nowego ducha w skład bohaterów, nadali mu więcej osobowości i zadziornego charakteru. „Ale z niego słodziak!” Czemu Teemo jest tak (frustrująco) uroczy? JEFF JEW: Jak dla mnie Teemo wygląda świetnie, naprawdę. Ma w sobie coś ponadczasowego i zarazem beztroskiego. Nic dziwnego, że jest ulubieńcem wielu graczy. Żeby było śmieszniej, jego wygląd mocno kontrastuje z jego stylem rozgrywki – widzisz takiego słodkiego liliputa i nie podejrzewasz, jakim może być wrednym palantem. COLT HALLAM: W oparciu o wygląd szybko zakwalifikowaliśmy go jako słodkiego skauta zwiadowcę. Mam znajomego drużynowego w skautach, który stanowił dla mnie źródło inspiracji. JEFF JEW: Wymyśliliśmy kilka małych, sympatycznych postaci, więc zdecydowaliśmy, że równie dobrze mogą należeć do jednej rasy. Zaczęliśmy budować im tło charakterologiczne (nie potrafią kłamać, uwielbiają nakrycia głowy, itp.), ale nie mogliśmy wymyślić nazwy. Pewnego dnia wpadł do mnie '''Paul „Pabro” Bellezza' i powiedział: „Jeff, JUŻ WIEM”. Poprzedniej nocy przyśnili mu się Yoda i Yaddle z "Gwiezdnych wojen". Obudził się i powiedział sobie: „Yordle”.'' Teemo i jego zabawki Czemu zrobiliście z Teemo małego trolla? BRANDON BECK: Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go jako małego skauta z dmuchawką, od razu skojarzyłem go z trollami. Stąd wziął się jego charakter w grze. Nic dziwnego, że jest taki upierdliwy. JEFF JEW: Zawsze miał być szybki. W świecie zamieszkanym przez takich bohaterów jak czy , taki malec musi mieć jakąś przewagę. Nie miałby szans w bezpośrednim starciu, więc musi być , wroga, strzałkami. Wszystko splotło się idealnie, gdy wpadliśmy na pomysł . Wtedy wyłoniła się jego osobowość. Nie był już tylko małym dywersantem, tylko wrednym rozrabiaką, który może odcinać całe obszary i wkurzać wrogą drużynę. Po drodze mieliśmy jeszcze parę ciekawych pomysłów. Nie uwierzysz, ale na początku był uzbrojony w atomówkę. Zawsze lubiliśmy składać hołdy naszym ukochanym grom, więc daliśmy mu niewidzialność i laserowe namierzanie bomby atomowej, oba znane z wiadomej gry. Fajnie to wyglądało, ale w końcu się opamiętaliśmy. Takiemu rozwiązaniu brakowało interaktywności, nie pasowało do stylu i tempa rozgrywki. COLT HALLAM: Tak było, zanim przypisaliśmy bohaterom role, takie jak strzelec czy mag. Szukaliśmy po prostu ciekawych stylów rozgrywki. Teemo miał być zwiadowcą odkrywającym teren dla reszty drużyny. Początkowo jego pasywna umiejętność nazywała się '"Tropiciel", '''"Przecieranie szlaków" czy coś w tym stylu. Zostawiał za sobą ślad, który zwiększał szybkość i pole widzenia sojuszników. Wiążą się z tym dwa dość zabawne fakty. Po pierwsze, Teemo zawsze był raczej mięczakiem, więc jako zwiadowca od razu dostawał wycisk. Po drugie, nasze narzędzia pozostawiały sporo do życzenia. Umiejętność działała na zasadzie "tak jest" – zostawiania za sobą niewidzialnego stwora co jakieś 100 jednostek. Nic dziwnego, że animacja szybko zaczynała MOCNO chrupać.'' Atomówka była drugim z pomysłów na superumiejętność. Pierwsza, choć nie tak spektakularna, była jeszcze gorsza – wzmocniona strzałka z trucizną, która zadawała potężne obrażenia wraz z upływem czasu i usypiała wroga na sześć sekund. Początkowo cel wybudzał się po otrzymaniu obrażeń, później włączyliśmy nietykalność. Trucizna spalała też manę, więc każda postać oprócz maga zostawała z pustym bakiem. Istne piekło dla zabijaków. Taki stan rzeczy nie trwał długo, podobnie jak atomówka, aż w końcu postanowiliśmy, że będzie zastawiał pułapki. To pasowało do jego wizerunku. Ostatni szlif Skąd się wzięły kultowe grzyby Teemo? COLT HALLAM: Kiedy kończyliśmy prace nad Teemo, strasznie się męczyłem, próbując wykombinować, jak powinny działać miny. Potrafią być dość toksyczne, więc w końcu zdecydowaliśmy, że będą zadawać obrażenia wraz z upływem czasu. Wtedy nie mieliśmy jeszcze żadnych materiałów wizualnych i nie wiedzieliśmy, co zrobić. Pewnego ranka tak sobie siedziałem, wpatrując się w Summoner's Rift, gdy nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę. Gdzieś w dżungli dostrzegłem małego grzybka. Od razu pobiegłem do grafików i spytałem, czy mogą wyciąć go z mapy i powiększyć. To było to. Wybuchające grzyby = obrażenia czasowe od trucizny. Po drodze doszedł efekt obrotu, ale przypasował ̶ stwierdziliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej widoczny. W sumie to chyba nadal nie wiemy, dlaczego się obracają. Tak czy inaczej, ta wersja znalazła się w grze, choć po premierze wprowadziliśmy jeszcze parę zmian. Daliśmy mu borsuczy taniec, nieco zmieniliśmy parametry prędkości i niewidzialności. Nigdy nie miałem okazji wprowadzić najważniejszej zmiany – ma grzyby, ale chciałem jeszcze przerobić mu dmuchawkę na węża. Wtedy nawiązanie byłoby doskonałe. Teemo niejedną ma skórkę Jak dobraliście garderobę dla Teemo? JEFF JEW: Przez jakiś czas byłem odpowiedzialny za skórki i z jakiegoś powodu za moich rządów Teemo dostał siedem skórek, podczas gdy wielu bohaterów miało zaledwie dwie. To znaczy, znikąd to się nie wzięło, skórki dla Teemo zawsze były bardzo popularne, ale ujmijmy to tak... Nie widziałem jeszcze skórki dla Teemo, która mi się nie spodobała. Moją ulubioną jest i mam ku temu dobry powód. Gdy zajmowałem się skórkami, zawsze podrzucałem ten pomysł w formie żartu, aż w końcu, w dniu moich urodzin, wpadł do mnie '''Chance „SpaceStallion” Rowe' i powiedział, że ma dla mnie prezent. Okazało się, że po godzinach spreparował prototyp właśnie tej skórki. Rzecz jasna, kierując się stuprocentowym obiektywizmem, od razu powiedziałem: „WRZUCAMY TO DO GRY!”'' Kochaj albo rzuć Chwila, to są ludzie, którzy naprawdę lubią Teemo?! JEFF JEW: Postać budzi skrajne emocje, bo to taki słodki złośliwiec. Można go lubić albo nie, ale jest wdzięcznym tematem do dyskusji. To jeden z najbardziej charakterystycznych bohaterów, bardzo kojarzony z grą. Ma fajną czapkę, jest słodziutki i pewnie ściągnął do naszej gry więcej graczy niż którakolwiek z pozostałych postaci. To świetna maskotka – neutralna, ale ciekawa w kontekście osobowości bohaterów. Świetnie oddaje zróżnicowanie panujące w League. Wspominałem już, że jest słodki? Bo to ma niezaprzeczalny powab. COLT HALLAM: W każdej grze musi być czarny charakter, nasz jest po prostu bardzo milusi. Można go kochać albo nienawidzić, ale tak czy inaczej wzbudza silne emocje. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy zawsze próbują zabić go w pierwszej kolejności, nawet jeśli oberwą przy tym grzybem. Jest coś fajnego w tej dychotomii – gracz świetnie się bawi, a jego przeciwnik trzęsie się z nienawiści. BRANDON BECK: Teemo reprezentuje dziś ważny element League, a mianowicie niesamowitą różnorodność bohaterów. Lokuje się gdzieś pomiędzy radosnymi i ponurymi klimatami, co zapewne jest jednym z powodów jego olbrzymiej popularności. Teemo rozluźnia atmosferę w grze, bez niego wielu innych bohaterów nie miałoby racji bytu. To niesamowite, jak wiele elementów zgrało się idealnie, by powstała jedna z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych postaci w League. To, że gracze tak bardzo przywiązali się do Teemo, było dla nas wielką inspiracją – stąd jego czapki, bezwstydnie duża kolekcja skórek (sorry!), '''minigierka Astro Teemo' czy nawet streamowy kanał teemodies. Jest barwną postacią i za to go uwielbiam. Pozwala wielu graczom zżyć się z League. Kurde, przecież on został nawet jednostką pomiaru w grze!'' Teemo świetnie reprezentuje League dla nowych graczy – chcemy tworzyć fajne, twarde postacie, ale lubimy też się pośmiać. O ironio, choć wydaje się słodziutki, to przecież nie lada z niego twardziel. Z przyjemnością zatańczy na waszych grobach. Przypomnijcie sobie tylko ten niedokończony filmik Dominion, który wyciekł parę lat temu – pojawia się Teemo i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem robi salto, po czym oślepia i ginie w męczarniach. Cały Teemo. Dawne ikony umiejętności Teemo stary pasyw.png|Umiejętność bierna ( ) Teemo stare Q.png|Q ( ) Teemo stare W.png|W ( ) Teemo stare E.png|E ( ) Teemo stare ulti.png|R ( ) en:Teemo/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów